


i want to flee (for one night)

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Does not contain spoilers for Chat Blanc, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Square Fluff Week 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching the Sunset, it starts with them being dorks and ends with Deep ConversationTM, wrote this cause i was emo because of chat blanc :)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: In the sunset dipping away and waving its goodbye, he looks beautiful.Ladybug hates that she thinks that. But she also doesn’t because it’s fact that, with his face sharp and defined, eyes impossibly green and hair that’s a golden crown atop his head, Chat Noir is beautiful and facts shouldn’t be resented.But she also knows that she’s not supposed to. That it’s not everyone’s fact and  letting herself dwell on it will only bring disaster.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100
Collections: Miraculous





	i want to flee (for one night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beaubcxton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/gifts).

> written for the lovely @beaubcxton cause she's the best and i know you love ladynoir so i hope this is passable ASKHLJL please keep being as amazing as you are, love you <333

Ladybug watches in amusement as Chat Noir groans and draws another four cards from the pile after she hits him with a Draw Four card.

“This is so unfair,” he says and glares at her, pouts like a grumpy child. With the sun setting around them setting his hair ablaze, coating his face in sunshine and shadows, he’s adorably unkept and flushed and it only makes victory so much sweeter.

“Everything’s fair in Uno and war, _mon chaton_,” she teases and keeps an innocent expression as she thumbs at the only remaining card in her grasp. Chat eyes it and only pouts more, shoulders slumping. He turns his glare to his own cards, his poker face abhorrent once and again – Ladybug smiles wider when she sees it.

“I choose green,” she announces and flicks the card over onto the pile with a smirk that pulls up higher on the right, eyes glimmering. Chat groans right as she sings, “Uno.”  
  
“You cheated!” he groans and puts down the six cards he holds in his hand – all number cards and one Draw Two. Cars honk in the distance but all Ladybug can do is laugh at the absolutely sullen face Chat’s pulling, with pouting lips and eyebrows that dip under the material of his leather mask, hair messier than usual from how much time he’s spent with his fingers pulling on it in frustration. For all the time he’s spent in battle and all the video games he tells her he plays, Chat Noir is a sore loser.

“Not my fault you’re bad at Uno.” She smirks and quirks an eyebrow at him. “Maybe try planning out your moves in advance, it works wonders for me.”

Chat bristles and hisses like a kitten. Ladybug has to muffle her giggle with her hand. “Fight me,” he says and grabs the pile to shuffle the cards.

Ladybug smirks again, shifting so she is sitting cross-legged. “Unfortunately for you, I made a vow to never battle children.”

Chat muffles a snort at that, but masks it as a cough as he, with fingers as nimble as a magician, shuffles the deck and grumbles something to himself. Ladybug shakes her head, more than just a little fond and amused.

With how much she’s had going on lately, it’s hard to just find a moment to relax. To breathe instead of gasp for air as she’s struggling to stay afloat, when everything makes her feel like she’s breathing underwater. Fruitless. Pathetic. Without a purpose. When going to bed feels like a chore instead of an escape, because there is so much more she could be doing. She could be studying the miraculous lore. She could be helping someone, make their life easier, never worry about her own needs that eat at her insides, selfishly muddying her brain and pulling at her eyes until she’s somewhere else.

Ladybug is alone.

Because when she’s alone, she doesn’t have to burden another with the sky she’s holding up on her bruised shoulders.

But now, Ladybug doesn’t _have_ to be alone. Now, when Chat Noir waits for her on the rooftop, swinging his legs and humming a cheerful melody. When he’s there to greet her with a smile woven with sunshine, lowering her hand and replacing it with his own to ease her worries, her burden if only a tiny bit.

Now they’re alone, but they’re alone together. In their own little bubble, where the sky is pink and winks sleepily at them as the sun finishes its route and they can pretend that everything is ok, that the world can’t end with the snap of Hawkmoth’s fingers.

Ladybug never knew how much she needed this – the sense of normal, a hand supporting her through her worst moments – until they started doing it.

Marinette still can’t sleep, but… At least she gets a moment’s rest in the warmth of Chat’s eyes and his rich laugh as he marches through a story but isn't able to finish it without ending up doubled over and gasping for breath.

Ladybug is unable to get through it without being thankful he’s there. That he’s safe and happy. That he can laugh and smile, that his eyes shine like the morning sun tickling a forest back to life.

“M’lady?” Chat says and Ladybug blinks back to reality,

“What? Sorry, I was lost in thought.” She shakes her head and offers a sheepish smile. Chat smirks back.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about me?” he teases and shuffles over, putting the deck in his hands away.

Ladybug hides a smile by turning to face the slumbering silhouette of Paris beneath their feet, drowning in sunlight, drowning in colour. “And what if I couldn’t?”

Chat goes silent for a moment too long. When she turns to face him, lips cracking open to speak up, he’s warm and pink and this time, it’s not because the sun strokes its reflection across his face until he’s shining – he’s flushed pink from his ears to his neck, unable to form a response. Ladybug smiles fondly.

“What’s up? Cat got your tongue?” she teases and quirks an eyebrow, her lips following suit to curl into a soft smile. “Is the great Chat Noir able to dish it, but unable to take it?”

“First you flirt back, and now you’re punning? Is this a dream?” Chat says, voice full of wonder and Ladybug bursts out laughing. She shifts closer to lean against him, facing the sunset once more.

“Not sure punning is a word, _minou_,” she says and smiles when he goes still for a split second, then melts into her, hesitating before placing his cheek atop her hair.

“Not the point, m’lady,” he answers, soft as the pale pink coating the city. She hears the smile in his voice.

She chuckles and shakes her head. “Sure, _chaton_, this is only a dream.”

Chat pouts against her hair. “Don’t make fun of me, I’m being serious.” He tries to shy away to look at her but she slips an arm around his waist instead, to keep him in place.

She doesn’t know why. All she knows is that she’s warm and he’s comfortable and she’s more relaxed than she has been in such a long time.

“I know, Chat,” she says and turns to peek at his face – still flushed, eyes wide and mouth, so pink and velvet-like, cracked open in surprise and wonder.

In the sunset dipping away and waving its goodbye, he looks beautiful.

Ladybug hates that she thinks that. But she also doesn’t because it’s fact that, with his face sharp and defined, eyes impossibly green and hair that’s a golden crown atop his head, Chat Noir is beautiful and facts shouldn’t be resented.

But she also knows that she’s _not _supposed to. That it’s not everyone’s fact and letting herself dwell on it will only bring disaster.

“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” she says and offers a sheepish smile. Chat blinks then quickly shakes his head.

“No, I –“ he sounds strangled but he shakes his head again. “You’re not, I promise. I’m just – You’ve never been this affectionate before. Is something wrong?”

“No,” she says and faces the sunset once more. A tiny smile plays on her face. “It’s just…This is nice.”

“Very nice,” Chat agrees and nods his head. With a touch so careful and his arm so hesitant -as if she might disappear at any given second - he returns the hold and leans his weight against her side.

She presses her own weight against him.

“Sometimes,” she starts after a few minutes as she leans her head on his shoulder. “Sometimes I wish that everything was easier. Sometimes I look at the sunrise and sunset without really seeing them. I look at my friends and I see what I used to be before I felt the weight on my shoulders. Sometimes it’s hard to laugh. I’m surrounded by people but… I feel like I’m always alone.”

Chat shifts and wraps an arm around her shoulder instead, keeping her there as if she would escape. As if she has the strength.

Even if she had, Ladybug would still have stayed.

“It’s too much,” she finally allows herself to say and wants to take it back right away. But she can’t and it feels freeing – like she’s been given a key to a cage she’s been curled up in for centuries. “I sometimes wonder if I’m… if I’m even good enough.”

“Of course you are,” Chat says softly against her hair, rubs at her shoulders, lingers there. “You’ve always been good enough and you’ll always _be_ good enough. And I’ll always believe that, until you let yourself believe it and beyond. I’ll be with you through it all until hell freezes over. Through the good and the bad, bugaboo. And… I know it’s not the same but I’m here. You’re not alone, you never were. I’m always there with you, even if you can’t see me. Always.”

Her lips curl faintly and she looks up at him. “Just us against the world,” she echoes the words he’d once said to her – when everything was hopeless and they were the only ones left.

“Always,” Chat answers and smiles back. “I know just talking to me won’t help but… Whenever you need help, you know I’m here. I’ll hear out whatever you’re willing to share with me.”

The void in her chest eases up, even if just a little.

There are some things she must do herself – would never forgive herself for dragging Chat into. There are some things she can’t bring herself to tell him because she’s scared if he saw the darkness dwelling in her mind, he’d turn and flee.

It’s a ludicrous fear because Chat has been there for her, has had her back through thick and thin but Ladybug can’t force the scenario out of her mind.

“Thank you.” She hides her face in his shoulder and takes a shaky breath – oddly enough, he smells like the Agreste cologne, musky and pungent and she leans closer to down in it.

There are words on the tip of her tongue – press like lead there, so much that it hurts.

Ladybug doesn’t want to know what they are.

Wants to believe that they’re not whispers she’s seen in her dream, wants to believe they’re nothing more than a ringing in her ear and her soul because if they’re anything more than that, her world would shatter and she’d lay bare, vulnerable somewhere in the unknown.

Loving Adrien Agreste, her very best friend, is safe.

Loving Chat Noir would be chaotic and dangerous and a big mistake. Like instead of dipping her toes in first, she’d just jump off a cliff and dive into something – an adventure, something thrilling but precarious.

Loving Chat Noir would end her whole world and she’s not ready for that.

“You too, ok?” She feels Chat Noir nod against her. Smiling, she lets her shoulders ease up under his touch.

Instead, she cuddles up against his side and tucks her legs against herself, faces the horizon with him cradling her like she’s precious until the sun is long gone and what bathes the city are galaxies and constellations and a moon that shines between them, until she’s sound asleep at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully they're not too ooc ASKGLHL especially chat.... idk why i always struggle so much with him :') you can find me on tumblr at @seleneslyre-writes !! hope you have an amazing day/night/month/year <333


End file.
